Los Sacrificios Más Grandes
by Mellarkdeen
Summary: A los dieciséis años, Katniss Everdeen se enamoró. Seis años después su vida no era exactamente lo que ella se imaginaba y pronto la vida que tanto trabajo le había costado construir comienza a caer poco a poco. Panem AU, sin Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Presente**.

Tan pronto me acerque a la valla pude escuchar como estaba activada.

Deje salir un suspiro frustrado. Esta era la segunda vez este mes.

Aunque se supone que la valla estaba encendida las veinticuatro horas del día para protegernos de las criaturas que habitaban en el bosque, normalmente solo la encienden por dos o tres horas por la noche , pero jamás en el día. Los agentes de la paz normalmente fingen no saber de la caza ilegal que ocurre en el bosque, pues como nosotros, necesitan la carne y frutos que se venden en el Quemador.

Abrace mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar de regreso, resignada a la idea de que al menos por el día de hoy, no podría salir a cazar. La nieve había de dejado de caer en algún punto de la noche pero el suelo estaba repleto de ella ,dejando mis pies fríos con cada paso que daba. Conforme pasaba por el pueblo podía sentir las miradas en mi, uno pensaría que después de cinco años los susurros habrían desaparecido pero en un lugar tan pequeño como el distrito 12 no había muchas noticias nuevas.

Toque la puerta de casa de mi madre y rápidamente fui recibida por Prim, quien me miro confundida.

"Katniss ¿olvidaste algo?". Se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar. Quite mi abrigo de mi cuerpo y lo deje caer sobre el sillón. Iba a ser un día muy largo sin mi rutinaria ida al bosque. La casa estaba bastante caliente considerando el clima que había afuera.

"La valla estaba activada". Dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón, permitiendo que el calor de la chimenea me inundara.

Prim camino hacia mi lado, sentándose en el sillón junto conmigo. "¿De nuevo?". Preguntó.

Sentí como quitaba mis botas y con cuidado me tapaba con la manta que estaba a su lado. Mi cuerpo me venció y rápidamente estaba soñando con ojos azules y cabello dorado.

"Denny, no". Escuche a Prim decir y dos segundos después sentí la presión de un cuerpo contra el mío. Deje salir un suspiro, mis dos minutos de tranquilidad acababan de terminar.

"¡Mami, mira!" dijo con un voz llena de emoción. "¡Mira lo que la tía Prim me enseño!".

Rápidamente bajó del sillón y tomó un arco de juguete del suelo, me miro y con sus pequeñas manos tomo la flecha que estaba en la mesa. Me voltee hacia mi hermana y esta se encogió de hombros diciéndome con la mirada que prestara atención. Aiden apunto y soltó la flecha, dejándola caer solo dos pasos delante de el.

"¿Eso te lo enseño tu tía Prim?" Pregunte mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. El asintió y me miro emocionado.

"¡Si! Así puedo ir contigo al bosque" Dijo con una sonrisa que me recordó tanto a su padre que me hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago. Todo el era idéntico a su padre, su mismo color de ojos, su cabello del mismo tono y sonrisa que me podía derretir con solo pensar en ella. En días malos Aiden se había convertido en el único que podía hacerme sonreír.

"El próximo verano prometo llevarte solo tenemos que dejar que el frio desaparezca porque sino vas a enfermar como la ultima vez" Con cuidado toque su frente, haciendo sus rizos a un lado para poder ver sus ojos. Aiden sonrió asintiendo mientras bajaba de mis piernas, soltando su arco en el proceso.

"Iré a decirle a la abuela." Grito mientras corría hacia la cocina. Sus zapatos haciendo mas ruido del necesario.

"Estaba tan emocionado que quería ir a buscarte hasta el bosque para enseñarte lo que había aprendido. " Dijo Prim con una sonrisa.

La primera vez que sospeche mi embarazo, la única persona que había estado en casa era Prim. No era nada inusual que las mujeres de la Veta se embarazaran antes de llegar a los dieciocho, solo que yo siempre había jurado que jamás traería un hijo a este mundo de hambre y rechazo, pero había sido tonta, me había dejado llevar por los sentimientos y me convertí en una mas de esas chicas. Mi hermana se había puesto tan blanca como la nieve cuando le conté mis sospechas, preguntando rápidamente como había permitido algo como eso y cuando me eche a llorar, sus brazos rápidamente me abrazaron, su pequeña figura de trece años tapando solo la mitad de mi cuerpo .

Su sonrisa se borro y me miro seria, su largo cabello tapando sus hombros. "¿Qué va a pasar cuando entre a la escuela, Katniss?". Su voz sonaba preocupada.

"No lo se, nada supongo". Me encogí de hombros y comencé a ponerme mis botas, sintiendo mi cuerpo repentinamente frio.

"Sabes que no será así. los rumores no han parado desde que nació".

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer, Prim. Todo lo que se dicen son eso, rumores de señoras mercantiles que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás". Mi hermana asintió, sabiendo mejor que continuar con el tema.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer. Sabia que Prim amaba a Aiden casi tanto como yo y que al igual que yo no quería que siguiera siendo parte de los rumores del distrito, pues aunque apenas tenia cuatro años y no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, iba a llegar un momento en el que si lo haría y las explicaciones tendrían que comenzar.

Me levante del sillón caminando a la cocina en donde me encontré a mi madre preparando lo que supuse seria la comida mientras Aiden la seguía contándole como la noche anterior había soñado con un pájaro azul. Mire a mi madre y esta me sonrió, en los momentos en los que estaba con Aiden eran aquellos en los que podía ver un poco de la mujer que era antes de la muerte de mi padre en las minas.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Al no querer regresar a casa, nos quedamos con mi madre y Prim, ayudando a cocinar, limpiar la cocina o simplemente charlar. En algún momento del día Aiden se sentó el la sala a dibujar, quedándose dormido sobre la mesa dos minutos después, Prim solo sonrió y lo cargo al hasta el sillón donde yo estaba, depositándolo en mis brazos.

No me arrepentía de ninguna de mis decisiones. Quizá pude haberlas manejado de una mejor manera pero en el momento eso fue lo que me había parecido lo mas correcto y aunque se que había lastimado a algunas personas en el proceso no me arrepentía en lo mas absoluto.

La noche llego antes de lo que me hubiera gustado y a lo lejos se escucho el silbido que indicaba la salida de todos los trabajadores de las minas. Me levante de mi lugar y comencé a recolectar todas nuestras cosas. Era hora de ir a casa.

"¿Segura que no quieren quedarse a cenar?". Prim pregunto desde la cocina, sus manos revolviendo un sartén. Negué con la cabeza.

"No. Cenaremos en casa, ya tengo todo preparado". Mi hermana asintió y en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió

El atuendo de Gale era el mismo que usaba todos los días para las minas, todo su cuerpo lleno de polvo de carbón aunque parecía haberse aseado un poco antes de venir. Se acerco y planto un beso en mi mejilla.

"Pensé que ya estarían en casa". Dijo mientras levantaba mi arco y lo acomodaba en sus hombros.

"Estábamos ayudando a Prim con la cena, bueno, Aiden ayudaba." Gale sonrió levemente comprendiendo.

"¿Nos vamos ya? Muero de hambre."

Asentí tomando la mochila con las cosas de Aiden. Desde la cocina pude ver como su cabello se asomaba para ver quien había llegado y rapidamente su cara se iluminó.

"Papá". Grito mientras corría a los brazos de Gale.

* * *

 **Un poco corto pero queria hacer una introducción a la historia sin dar muchos spoilers.**

 **Esta historia la tengo pensada desde ya hace bastante tiempo pero por cuestiones fuera de mi control no me habia podido a poner a sentar y por fin escribirla hasta esta semana.**

 **Les prometo que es Everlark y en los siguientes capitulos veran porque. No va a ser una historia muy larga porque en lo personal no me gusta hacer fics muy largos.**

 **Siguiente capitulo: Katniss y Peeta, Pasado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PASADO**

Las gotas de sangre resbalaban lentamente por mi pierna.

Aunque el invierno estaba acabando, el aire que corría esa mañana era tan congelante que podía sentirlo aun con mi chaqueta de caza. El distrito aun no despertaba por completo, los mercantiles comenzando a encender sus negocios mientras los mineros marchaban lentamente a otro día mas en las minas. Odiaba este tipo de días.

La puerta de la zapatería ya estaba abierta. El señor Sterling, el zapatero del pueblo, detrás del mostrador. Al verme entrar saco de un cajón un papel que me extendió mientras yo depositaba las monedas que habíamos acordado en su mano. Las conto y asintió.

"Los tendremos listos en tres días. Con el papel puedes recogerlos." Me dijo y asentí. Prim tendría que aguantar tres días mas con mis antiguos zapatos hasta que estos queden listos. Le agradecí al Señor Sterling y me apresure a salir del lugar, la herida en mi pierna ardiendo con cada paso.

Tan pronto comencé a caminar escuche como mi nombre era llamado pero decidí ignorarlo, continuando con mi camino.

"Katniss". Escuche de nuevo y cerré mis ojos. Porque reconocí la voz, aunque jamás hubiera hablado con el directamente.

La única interacción que tuve con Peeta Mellark sucedió durante la peor época de mi vida. Mi padre acababa de morir en las minas unos meses atrás. El distrito nos había dado una pequeña compensación por su muerte, la suficiente como para darle tiempo a mi madre para conseguir trabajo que pudiera mantenernos, pero la perdida de mi padre la había dejado en un estado inalcanzable. No se levantaba en ningún momento y por mas que Prim lloraba no lograba sacarla de su depresión. En ese momento me di cuenta que no solo había perdido a un padre en esa explosión, sino también a una madre. No tuve mucha alternativa, comencé a comprar comida en el mercado y la cocinaba como podía. Si gobierno se hubiese enterado en ese entonces de la situación en la que vivíamos nos hubiera mandado a ambas al orfanato del distrito en donde era bastante sabido que los niños no solo pasaban hambre sino que eran maltratados. No podía permitir que esto le pasara a Prim, yo podía aguantarlo pero mi hermana tenia un alma tan dulce que habría sido destruida en ese lugar.

Pero llego el día en el que ya no había mas dinero para comprar alimentos y mi madre seguía en su depresión interminable. Frente a mi pude ver como los huesos de mi hermana se notaban cada vez mas y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada me estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

El día en el que interactúe con Peeta Mellark por primera y única vez, el cielo se estaba cayendo. Ese día había intentado vender ropa de cuando Prim era mas pequeña sin mucho éxito y no me podía atrever a regresar a casa con las manos vacías por lo que continúe caminando por la zona de comerciantes del distrito mientras husmeaba en sus basureros con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ayudara a mi hermana y a mi a sobrevivir hasta que la esposa del panadero comenzó a gritar cosas bastante groseras en mi dirección, haciendo que retrocediera hasta un árbol que estaba cerca. Estaba ya muy cansada cuando escuche unos pasos acercándose a mi y me prepare para seguir con la ira de la esposa del panadero pero no era ella la que se estaba acercando, sino un chico que estaba en mi clase quien tenia un enorme golpe en su cara. Me miro y aventó en mi dirección dos barras de pan quemadas, apresurándose a entrar de nuevo a la tienda sin darme oportunidad de decir nada. Mire las dos barras de pan y rápidamente me eche a correr.

Al día siguiente lo vi en los pasillos de la escuela y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero el rápidamente miro en otra dirección. Por muchos años quise romper la conexión que tenia con el hijo del panadero y pensé que quizá dándole las gracias podría hacerlo pero la oportunidad nunca llego.

Peeta Mellark dejo caer la bolsa de basura que tenia en manos y se acerco a mi.

"Katniss". Dijo por tercera vez "Tu pierna esta sangrando".

Su mirada se enfoco en mi rodilla y al mirar abajo pude ver porque la miraba tanto. Mi pantalón estaba repleto de sangre y parte de mis botas también, tenia que apresurarme a llegar a casa antes de que la perdida de sangre comenzara a afectarme así que comencé a caminar.

"Espera, déjame ayudarte". Lo mire rápidamente.

"No necesito ayuda". Las palabras sonaron tan duras y secas que me arrepentí un poco al ver como su expresión cambiaba pero ya le debía demasiado a este chico, no me iba a permitir deberle mas. Peeta dejo salir un suspiro y con una mano alboroto su cabello.

"Al menos déjame traerte unas vendas para que puedas tapar la herida".

"No necesito nada." Y sin decir mas continúe caminando. Peeta ya no insistió mas pero podía sentir su mirada detrás de mi mientras me alejaba lentamente.

Llegando a casa rápidamente fui atendida por Prim, que aunque apenas comenzaba a aprender ya podía cerrar mi herida sin ningún problema.

Esa noche me quede despierta por mucho tiempo, la culpa de haber tratado tan mal a Peeta no me dejaba dormir, el solo quería ayudar pero ya había hecho suficiente cinco años atrás y no podía deberle mas. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenia que saldar mi cuenta con el panadero.

PKPKPKPKPK

La mano de Taryn Cadwell era muy suave, bueno, tan suave como podrían ser unas manos.

Siendo el menor de tres hermanos siempre supe que no habría lugar para mi en la panadería. Brody había crecido aprendiendo sobre la administración y manejo del negocio, convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de mi padre desde que tenia quince años; Rye siempre se encargaba de los pedidos y yo por mi parte siempre me había quedado con las cosas mas artísticas como las decoraciones de los pasteles, que aunque mis hermanos podían hacerlo también, yo era el único que había heredado el talento de nuestro abuelo. Mi madre solía decir que era un desperdició de tiempo pero los pasteles que yo decoraba eran los que mas se vendían.

Rye estaba comprometido con la hija mayor del zapatero. Todos sabíamos que realmente no la quería pero dado el hecho de que era la única hija del señor Sterling, Rye seria el que quedaría al mando de la zapatería una vez que se casara con Annalise. Mi madre planeaba lo mismo para mi y Taryn era linda supongo con su largo cabello dorado y enormes ojos azules, pero siempre había imaginado que cuando llegara el momento de escoger a mi esposa seria porque estaba enamorado de ella y no porque mi madre la había seleccionado.

"No seas tonto, Peeta. La chica esta loca por ti y solo son mujeres en su casa, heredarías el negocio de la sastrería". Me había dicho mi madre hace dos semanas, después de decirme de sus planes. "Aprenderás a quererla con los años, justo como tu padre y yo". Mire a mi padre quien se veía bastante interesado en sus manos, su vista jamás juntándose con la mía.

Y desde ese día caminaba de regreso a casa con Taryn a mi lado.

"Gracias por traerme a casa, Peeta". Dijo como decía todos los días que la dejaba en la puerta, sus brazos abrazando sus libros. En algún punto del camino me había tomado la mano y pensando que eso haría feliz a mi madre yo la deje, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"No hay de que. ¿Te veo mañana?". Nuestra conversación siempre iba igual ella asentía y yo seguía mi camino pero esta vez asintió y parándose de puntillas deposito un beso en mi mejilla, entrando corriendo a su casa.

Me sentía como un completo idiota. Todos mis amigos me felicitaban cuando se enteraban que estaba "saliendo" con Taryn Cadwell y aunque asentía sonriendo no podía dejar de pensar que Taryn no era _ella._

"En verdad no se que le ves". Había dicho Brody cuando les confesé a el y a Rye sobre mi eterno enamoramiento después de la cena en la que me entere que tendría que cortejar a una chica que no quería.

"No es siquiera bonita." Había agregado Rye. Pero no entendían, Katniss Everdeen no era como ningún otra chica del pueblo. No veían como cuando miraba a su hermana después de clases su boca se extendía mostrando una sonrisa que solo le regalaba a ella, como cuando estaba muy concentrada en un examen solía morder la parte delantera de su pulgar o como arqueaba una ceja cada vez que estaba confundida. Todos esos detalles ninguno de ellos los veía, pero yo si.

Al llegar a la panadería rápidamente comienzo a trabajar. Mis padres estaban en una comida de cumpleaños del carnicero y mis hermanos estaban en la parte delantera de la tienda por lo que agradecí la privacidad y me dedique a hornear mas bollos de queso.

Manejar la harina me relajaba y me ayudaba a pensar. Quizá las cosas no serian tan malas, Taryn era una buena persona y si me daba la oportunidad podría llegar a quererla.

Tocaron la puerta trasera y en ese momento todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron. Katniss Everdeen estaba frente a mi.

Al ver que fui yo quien abrió la puerta sus ojos se sorprendieron un poco, la mirada seria que usaba unos segundos atrás había desaparecido. Mire hacia su pierna y note que no había ninguna gota de sangre por lo que supuse logro cerrar la herida que tenia dos días atrás.

Después de unos segundos mas de silencio me di cuenta que tenia que decir algo.

"Mis padres no están. ¿Cuánto es lo que te da mi padre por las ardillas?". Pregunte aunque sabia perfectamente la respuesta.

"Una barra de pan por ardilla". Contestó.

"Espera aquí". De los panes recién horneados tome dos rebanadas y regrese a la puerta, la mirada de Katniss había regresado a ser tan seria como antes. "Aquí tienes". Intercambiamos paquetes y en el momento en el que mi mano hizo contacto con la de ella sentí mi pulso acelerarse a mil por hora.

Katniss se quedo ahí parada, las dos barras de pan en sus manos.

"Yo…" Comenzó a decir, su mirada indescifrable. "Graciasporelpan." Dijo rápidamente y al notar que no le había entendido dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. "Gracias por el pan". Las palabras salieron de su boca como si fuesen veneno y aunque no entendía el agradecimiento le regale una sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti. Estas ardillas serán la cena de esta noche". Negó con la cabeza.

"No este pan sino el que me diste hace cinco años, el pan quemado."

Y entonces lo recordé.

La explosión en las minas había sido noticia del distrito por mucho tiempo. El día que sucedió mi padre se puso muy mal y aunque yo solo tenia once años entendía que muchas personas habían muerto en ese accidente. Cuando Katniss no fue a clases el día siguiente o el que le siguió comprendí porque mi padre se había puesto mal. El padre de Katniss murió en esa explosión. Quise acercarme a ella, decirle lo mucho que lo sentía pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo.

Sabia que el distrito daba una compensación cuando ese tipo de cosas pasaban pero con el paso pude ver como los ojos de Katniss se hundían en su cara, su ropa comenzaba a quedarle demasiado grande y sus huesos comenzaban a resaltar en su piel. Conforme pasaban los días era cada vez peor y cada noche me odiaba mas por no hacer algo al respecto pero un día mientras ayudaba a Rye con un pedido escuche como mi madre le gritaba a alguien y al asomarme me di cuenta que era ella. Sin que nadie viera tome unas barras de pan que acababan de salir del horno y las queme. Mi madre se puso verde del enojo y quitándole el rodillo de cocina a Rye golpeó un lado de mi cabeza. Mi vista se nublo por un momento pero podía escuchar sus gritos ordenándome que le diera el pan a los cerdos y aguante una sonrisa. Mi plan había funcionado.

"Yo…No fue nada". Conteste momentáneamente apenado. El recuerdo se había borrado completamente de mi mente.

"Para mi lo fue. Si existe alguna manera de que pueda pagártelo…"

"No. Katniss en verdad no fue nada y paso hace tanto tiempo."

"No me gusta tener deudas con la gente."

"No me debes nada. En verdad". Me miro insatisfecha pero pareció darse por vencida y asintió. "Aunque si hay algo con lo que me puedes ayudar".

* * *

 **Este capitulo me tomo añoooooos.**

 **Aun estoy mejorando en mi escritura por lo que me disculpo por cualquier error.**

 **Aqui tienen un poquito de ambos personajes la verdad no quise meter como se habia herido Katniss pero siempre imagine que se cayo mal de algun arbol o algo asi**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus follow y comentarios, en verdad hacen mi dia**


End file.
